The Jacob and Bella Story
by Lilli Marie
Summary: This is a story for all the Jacob fans! After Edward left Jacob and Bella fell in love. This is my first story, I hope you like it.
1. REFLECTION

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me. As I get the hang of this hopefully the chapters will get longer and the content will get better. Please feel free to read and review. I would welcome it! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**The Jacob and Bella Story **

**Chapter 1-Reflection**

**BPOV**

"**Bella you look beautiful!" My mom said as she smiled at me. **

**I looked into the mirror. I did look pretty good, but I would of looked better if I were a vampire. I cringed at that thought. That part of my life was over for good. I hadn't even thought about, or heard the word vampire in over five years. Well I guess that is a bit much. Ok, I have thought a little bit about vampires, especially about him; but how could you blame me. I thought I was in love with him. He obviously wasn't in love with me. Why else would he leave? I felt so horrible that day, and for many days after word. That is until I starting hanging out with Jacob Black, my own personal sun. He pulled me out of some dark times. I have to admit, it took me a while to really warm up to him. For the longest time I thought that my vampire would come back to me. I thought to myself, if he felt anything like I did, he would be back in a week, a month tops. Boy was I wrong. He hasn't been back since.**

**And as I stand here in my wedding dress getting ready to marry the best, brightest man I know, I have a different attitude. I'm glad he didn't come back; otherwise I would have never known such a wonderful love. I know that sounds sappy, and if you know me, sappy would not be a word you would even use in the same sentence as me, but when it comes to Jacob Black all bets are off. **

"**Honey, I asked if you were ok." My mom looked at me anxiously. I blinked a couple of times. **

"**Yeah, just lost in thought I guess." **

**JPOV**

"**Jake, earth to Jake, man what is with you? I thought you of all people wouldn't be getting cold feet." Embry said punching me lightly in the shoulder. **

**I had to laugh. I was the last person who would be getting cold feet. I was finally marrying Bella, my Bella. I have been waiting a very long time for this, and since she agreed to marry me, well let's just say this grin wasn't going away any time soon. It wasn't always like this though. When I first starting hanging out with Bella, it was like she had permanent rain clouds over her head. She was so sad all the time, and she didn't even try to hide it. I tried to cheer her up. I wanted to get rid of those ugly clouds once and for all, but let me tell you she did a hell of job trying to fight me, and believe me Bella has a lot of fight in her. But eventually she couldn't resist the Jacob charm, and one day the rain clouds were no longer there. Personally, I'm glad they are gone. I never want to see my Bella with those ugly clouds over her head again.**

"**Jake! What is so funny?" Quil asked punching my other shoulder.**

**I was still laughing when I said. "The idea that I could have cold feet. Hello! Don't you remember who I'm marrying?" I guess I must have had the goofiest look on my face because they both laughed at me. **

"**How could we forget?" Quil said. "You only remind us every day!"**


	2. THE BEGINNING

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 2-The Beginning**

**BPOV**

"**Do you Jacob Black, take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The preacher asked. **

**Jacob was smiling his huge grin when he said. "Of course, longer if I could." **

**I couldn't help it, I had a huge grin on my face too. I was so lucky to be loved so much. Wow! Jake loves me so much! I was a happy woman. **

"**Do you Bella Swan, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**

**I looked at Jake and grinned even wider than he did (if that were possible) and I replied. "Of course, longer if I could." Wow! Jake looked happier than me. It made me so happy to think that I could make another person this happy. Jeez I was getting sappy. Screw it! It is my wedding day after all. I have a right to be happy. How could I not be happy? In front of God, my family, and friends I was promising to love this wonderful person for the rest of my life. Jeez Bella hold it together girl, do not cry! I'm tough Bella Swan, well Bella Black in about 30 seconds. Bella Black, I had to laugh to myself it was so perfect Bella Black. BB. {sigh} I am so happy!**

**JPOV**

**I didn't realize Bella could grin like that. She is so beautiful. Get to the kiss already! I can't take it! **

"**Now by the powers infested in me by the state of Washington, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." **

**Woo Hoo! Finally! My Bella was now Bella Black, it is about time! Man, I love her! **

"**Now may I introduce for the first time in public. Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." I may never stop smiling. She if finally mine, all mine.**

**BPOV**

"**Wow this really looks great! Sue really out did herself." I said to Leah as we sat at the table watching the guys dance. **

**Leah was one of my best friends. She has been now for 4 ½ years. At first I didn't think it was possible, but we have really been there for each other. I guess at fist I thought Leah was my Alice (cringe) replacement. Even though she is nothing like Alice. But that was ok, because the mood I was in back then, I didn't need another Alice. I didn't want to feel happy, I didn't want to be bubbly, and I sure as hell didn't want to go shopping. At first we hung out together just being miserable and then before you knew it our friendship grew. Then we both woke up one day and we were happy. I still can't believe she imprinted on Mike. Mike Newton of all people, I would of never believed it if I didn't see it first hand. Mike Newton really changed, who knew he could be so tolerable. Jake looked over at me and grinned. I hope that grin never disappears, I love that grin! He came over to the table and pulled me with him to the homemade dance floor that was set up. A couple seconds later Mike and Leah joined us. A fast song was playing and we were dancing in the middle of his now our friends. Man they really were a pack of wolves! **

**JPOV**

**This is really great! I never want this day to end! It couldn't have been more perfect. Everyone is really having a good time. There is so much food, thanks to Sue and Emily. I just really never want this day to end. Although, I am really looking forward to the honeymoon. Bella and I are going to Hawaii. It is so bright and sunny in Hawaii. I just know we are going to love it. We leave for Hawaii after we finish up here and I can't wait! Just look at her sitting there, she is so beautiful. I think I'll go over there and pull on the dance floor. If only life could be like this every day. {sigh} **


	3. THE HONEYMOON

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 3- The Honeymoon**

**BPOV **

**Hawaii man I love Hawaii, it is so beautiful. The house we rented on the beach is so awesome. I nearly melted as Jake carried me in. The first thing we did when we got here is go swimming. The water is so warm. After that Jake and I actually caught a couple of fish, which Jake cooked up. They were really tasty! Tomorrow we are planning to checkout the local grocery store. And now the sun is setting and Jake and I are holding hands on the beach. I am course extremely nervous about tonight. Not only is it going to be my first time, but my first time is going to be with a wolf. If that isn't reason to be nervous, I don't know what is. Look at Jake he looks so relaxed. I don't think he even gets nervous. Either that or he is really good at hiding it.**

**JPOV**

**Man I am so nervous. Just look at Bella, does she have any idea how beautiful she is! I just hope tonight is perfect. When she was changing into her bathing suit I set up everything in the bedroom. I bought about a zillion roses and put the petals on the bed and all around the room. I even light some scented candles. The sheets are the softest I could find, and the pillows are the fluffiest. I just want everything to be perfect. I looked at Bella and I grinned. (probably for the millionth time today) **

"**Are you ready to go to bed?" I asked. Bella smiled sheepishly back and got to her feet. **

"**Sure. I'd love to." I scooped her up in my arms. **

"**Jake I can walk." She grinned at me. **

"**Now what fun is that?" I asked. I carried her off the beach and into the house. We walked up the stairs and I gently laid her on the bed. **

**[censored]**

**BPOV**

**WOW! Jake is an animal. I'm so warm and tingly. My senses are so chaotic but it is a great chaotic. I didn't know Jake had it in him. Ok maybe I did. **

"**That was great." I whispered in his ear.  
He grinned (yep again) **

"**I know, want do it again?" I grinned back. (I know too much grinning) **

"**Yeah!"**

**[censored]**

**JPOV**

**Bella, Bella, Bella, she is so awesome. I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with her. I get to sleep beside her every night. I get to spend every waking moment with her. I'm just so happy.**

**[The Next Morning]**

**BPOV**

**The sun is shining really bright. I turned over to look at the clock. 10:30 already. It feels good to sleep in. I looked over a Jake, he was still sleeping. I got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. I was about to make breakfast when I realized we didn't have anything to make. So I went back upstairs got dressed, and went to see if I could scrounge anything up for breakfast, probably lunch by the time Jake wakes up. I walked down the beach until I came to a little shop. I went in and picked up a few things. When I got home Jake was of course still sleeping, so I decide to make lunch. By the time I finished, Jake was finally up. **

"**So what are we going to do today?" I asked. **

"**I thought maybe, we could scuba diving or something, could be fun." Jake replied. **

"**Yeah sounds like a lot of fun."**

**JPOV**

**The rest of the honeymoon was a lot of the same. We did a lot of different things, and we had a lot of fun. In fact I never had so much fun. By the last day neither of us wanted to go home. We didn't want to go back to the real world. I think we both wanted to stay in this Jake & Bella world we created in the last 10 days but we knew we had to get back. I had to get back to the pack, and the garage. Yep, I know own a car repair shop located just outside of La Push. Quil, Embry, and I co-own it, and it gets quite busy. We sort of built up a reputation. Plus Bella also has to get back to the store. She helps Mike Newton run the sporting goods store. After Mike's parents died in a car accident Bella has been helping Mike a lot. With the money Mike's parents left them, he expanded the store, and with Forks and La Push getting so busy, business has picked up a lot for the store. Let me explain about Forks and La Push getting so busy. We now get a lot of tourists, ever since the "Big Foot" sightings everyone and their brother wants to try and find the "Big Foot". Well in this case the pack of "Big Foots." The pack has to be really careful. Ever since those hikers have gotten a couple of photos of us, Sam has been almost impossible to be around. All and all I'd say life has be quite exciting! **

"**Oh well I guess we have to go back to the real world now." I said all mopy. Bella looked at me with her big brown eyes. **

"**Yeah I guess it is." She replied, neither of us was grinning. I looked at her. **

"**Wanna do it one more time before we leave?" I asked my grin instantly returning. **

"**You bet your ass I do, Jacob Black!" **


	4. 6 MONTHS LATER

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 4- 6 Months Later**

**BPOV**

"**Man it is really hot today." I said to Jake as he and I were walking in the woods. I smiled at him. "Let's go for a swim."**

**Jacob looked at me. **

"**Are you sure it is ok if you swim?" Man Jake has been worrying way too much. After all I was only pregnant, it's not like I was going to melt when I entered the water. **

"**Jake, you worry too much, it's just swimming." **

"**I know you're right I do worry too much, especially when it comes to you and the baby. I would love to go swimming." He said kissing my forehead. Just then Jake stiffened. **

"**What is lassie?" I teased. "Did Timmy fall in the well?" Jake shot me a look. **

"**Shhh, someone or something is coming. Quick get behind me." When I saw Jake's face I began to worry. My heartbeat quickened. I quickly got behind Jake. **

**JPOV**

**I hear something, man I smell something, and it is not a pleasant smell. Smells like month old garbage mixed with my grandma. It's coming closer. Man what is wrong with me. I need to be much more careful when it comes to Bella, especially now. If only I could transform and get a message to the pack, they would be here in minutes. I have to focus. If it gets to dangerous, I'll have to transform. It's getting closer. **

"**Stay behind me Bells, whatever happens, make sure you stay behind me!" **

"**Don't worry Jake I will."**

**The noise is getting closer and closer.**

"**What are you doing here?" Bella asked a man. He looked at Bella. The man was handsome, pale, and smelled really bad. Man did he a very pained look on his face. My guess is that it was Edward, the stupid bloodsucker that left Bella about 6 years ago. What is he doing here? Why after so long is he here? **

"**I asked what you were doing here." Bella said coming out from behind me. Just then 2 more figures came out from behind the trees. A girl and a guy, by the looks of them two more bloodsuckers. **

"**Bella, I'm going to transform. I want the pack with us, ok."**

"**That really isn't necessary." Edward said. "We mean you no harm." Bella ignored him. **

"**Ok, Jake transform, it would be nice to have some back up." Bella said as she glared at Edward.**

**BPOV**

**I can't believe he has the gull to come back here. Does he know what kind of pain he put me through, and he brought Alice and Jasper. **

"**Bella, we need to talk to you and Jake." Alice said a concerned look on her face. "I had a vision that concerns you both. Let me explain. I was at home in our new place up near Dartmouth and I was doing my homework, when the vision hit me. The vision was of you, and you were standing in a grave yard. You were putting flowers on a grave, Jake's grave. You were crying, and we looked like you were in so much pain. Bella, before that vision I saw another vampire on their way to La Push." I just stared at Alice. **

"**Thanks for telling me, now you can all leave. Jake just transformed the pack will be here any minute. I'll tell them, they can protect Jake. We don't need you." Edward flinched again. Man he is really pissing me off! He is acting like it was I who left. He can barley even look me in the eye. I spoke to soon. He looked straight at me as he said. **

"**We're not leaving. Everyone else will be here in a couple days. We are going to stay here and protect you and Jake. I don't want you to loose someone else you love. Besides it is my fault this vampire is coming." Now it was my turn to flinch.**

"**What do you mean your fault? Edward who is this vampire? What did you do?" Edward just stared at me, than turned to Jake who was back to his human form and stared at him. Jasper was the one who answered me. **

"**Her name is Sara, and we met her when we were on vacation is Switzerland. She is a vampire who like Edward can read minds. She was instantly attracted to Edward but for obvious reasons Edward was not attracted to her. She got pissed when she read Edward's mind and all she found there were thoughts of you." I grimaced this time. Jasper continued. "Edward could tell she was pissed. So she asked Alice to keep watch on her after we left Switzerland, and a couple of months after that Alice got a vision of her on her way here. Then the vision of the graveyard followed. She didn't have a vision on exactly how it happened, because for some reason Alice can't see Jake. Probably because he is not totally human, and he obviously isn't a vampire. The two things Alice sees well. I'm guessing that Sara attacked you, and Jake died protecting you. We didn't even realize Jake was the one you married." Edwards turn to grimace. Man my head was spinning I was getting dizzy. I looked at Alice. **

"**What does he mean? You saw me getting married? Have you been keeping tabs on me?" **

"**Of course we have Bella. When we left you everyone, especially Edward was concerned for your safety. Right after we left, I kept getting visions and visions of you. You were so sad and miserable. I saw you crying a lot and doing reckless things. Edward would read my mind and see these visions. He couldn't take it he was going to come back to Forks but on the day he was going to leave. I had another vision. It was the first time I had a vision where you weren't miserable you were happy. So Edward didn't come." I looked into Edward eyes and I said. **

"**Good, I'm glad you didn't come back. Now go away now. It is way too painful to see you here. Even after 6 years the pain is raw. You left, you abandoned me. God, I loved you. I loved you so much but you just walked away. You left me in pieces, which Jake had to put back together. He shouldn't have to. I had this picture of you and me together forever. In this picture I was a vampire like you. I thought we would always be together. The pack can handle one vampire. Now leave!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Jake launched himself at Edward.**

**JPOV**

**How dare he, hurt Bella like that, how dare he come back, how dare he have such an effect on her! I am going to rip his throat out! Just as I was launching myself at him to do so, the pack came. Sam stopped me. **

"**Jake, don't do anything you'll regret. You have Bella to think about." **

"**Yeah, let us do it." Quil said grinning mischievously.**

"**Relax Quil. I think for the time being we should work with these vampires. Jake the pack can't afford to loose you, Bella can't afford to loose you, and your baby can't afford to loose you." Sam said. The instant he said this the bloodsucker's eyes went to Bella's abdomen. Bella's cheeks flushed I couldn't tell if they flushed out of embarrassment or anger, my guess was anger. **

"**Sam you deal with the bloodsuckers, that doesn't mean Bella and I have to be here. I'm taking Bella home. That ok with you honey?" **

"**Of course Jake, I don't want to be around him anymore than I have to." Bella kissed me and grabbed my hand.**

"**Let's go home." **


	5. BELLA & EDWARD'S CONVERSATION

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 5- Bella & Edward's Conversation**

**BPOV**

**I'm so glad we are home. I can't even be around Edward anymore. The way he still looks at me, it's so painfully. Maybe if I weren't with Jake, maybe if I weren't so happy I would feel different. Maybe I would actually be happy to see Edward, but I'm not. I just need to shake it off and forget about him. I have to think about Jake. I can't loose Jake. I love him, I need him, and the baby will need him.**

"**Bells, you ok. I'm sorry about this whole Edward thing. You want to skip town for a while. Sam and the pack can strategize while we just leave." Jake looked at me intently. I knew at once we couldn't leave. If we just leave I'm sure this Sara person will just be able to find us. Then Jake will still be in danger.**

"**No, I'm sure wherever we go. This Sara vampire will follow. I frowned. I was really worried. I wish I knew what the pack was thinking, and what they were planning to do. "Jake maybe you should transform and talk to the pack. It would be nice to know what they are planning to do. Besides I don't want to rely on Edward and the rest of the Cullens, because they are unreliable right now."**

"**Will you be ok if I left you? I would only be gone 30, maybe 45 minutes' tops." He looked at me intently again. **

"**Yeah, don't worry so much about me. It wasn't my grave that Alice saw it was yours. I'll be fine until you come back. Hurray home! Be careful! I love you!" Man if Jake looked at me harder than that he would bore a hole through my head. He kept looking at me, than he kissed me hard and passionately **

"**Be careful! I love you too, more than you know." He said as he walked out the door.**

**JPOV**

**I shouldn't leave her, I know I shouldn't leave her but I need to talk to Sam. I need to know what he is planning to do. I'll make it quick than I'll be back in a flash.**

**BPOV**

**About 3 minutes after Jake left there was a knock on the door. I got up an answered it.**

"**What are you doing here? Were you listening to see when Jake left or do you just have good timing?" I asked Edward sarcastically. Edward just stared at me for like a minute.**

"**No, I was listening. I was waiting until he left. Bella we need to talk."**

"**No we don't. I have nothing to say to you. I know that is harsh but you leaving me was harsh. Do you even care what I went through?" **

"**Bella, of course I do but I did it for you own good. It killed me to leave you. I couldn't take it I almost came back. Bella, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. Bella, I wanted to tell you that I still love you, I'll always love……" I put up a hand to stop him. **

"**Are you serious? Stop, can't you see I'm happy now. Jake gives me something that you never did. Jake trusts me. He trusts himself to be around me; he doesn't treat me like I'm going to break, well until recently anyway. Tears stared falling. Why am I crying I shouldn't be crying in front of him. It only gives him the advantage. "Why did you have to come here? You could have just called and warned us. The pack wouldn't let anything happen to Jake." **

"**Bella, I couldn't stay away. I read Alice's mind. I saw you there at his grave. I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain again. I told myself I wouldn't allow to you be in that much pain again. I see you standing there now and all I want to do is throw my arms around you and hold you, I know it's selfish but I can't help it. I should have never left. I should have stayed here. I should have been braver. I should be the one you're married to. I should have done a lot of things." I continued to cry and started to sob. Why was he telling me this now?**

"**Leave." I said backing away.**

"**No, I can't. I won't"**

"**You have to. You can't stay here, I mean stay if you want to protect us, then stay. But I won't let you ruin the best thing that has happened to me. I won't let you……" It happened so quickly, I didn't know what he was doing until it was too late. He kissed me. My lips froze. I refuse to kiss him back, I refuse it. I stood there stiff as statue, and he noticed, finally. **

"**Bells, I home ear………" **


	6. Jake Freaks

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 6- Jake Freaks**

**JPOV**

**WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS SHE DOING? WHAT IS HE DOING? OH GOD I THINK I'M GOING TO LOOSE IT! **

"**Bella, what is going on!!!!!" I STARTED SHAKING. I NEED TO CALM DOWN. IF I DON'T I'LL TRANSFORM NOW AND RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT.**

"**Jake, this isn't what it looks like." Bella said laying her hand on top of mine. I shook it off. **

"**BELLA I CAN'T DO THIS RIGHT NOW." I WAS STILL SHAKING. "I HAVE TO LEAVE." I TOOK OFF. AS SOON AS I STEP OUT THE FRONT DOOR I TRANSFORMED. AS I WAS RUNNING AWAY I HEARD BELLA CALL AFTER ME.**

"**Jake, please come back. I need to explain. Please I wasn't kissing him back! I wasn't kissing him back!" **

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER THERE WAS A VOICE IN MY HEAD. WELL SEVERAL VOICES. **

'_**Oh no!'**_** THAT WAS QUIL.**

'_**Jake, you have to calm down.'**_** SAM**

'_**Go back, Let Bella explain.'**_** SETH**

'_**SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, PLEASE I NEED TO BE ALONE. DON'T FOLLOW. I NEED A MINUTE. LEAH PLEASE GO MAKE SURE BELLA IS OK. Please.'**_

'_**Of Course.'**_

**I JUST RAN AND RAN FOR HOURS IT SEEMED AND LET THE WIND BLOW THROUGH MY FUR. WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO. WHY DID THAT BLOODSUCKER HAVE TO COME BACK NOW? I WAS SO HAPPY. BELLA AND I WERE SO HAPPY. WHAT DID SHE EVER SEE IN THAT BLOODSUCKER ANYWAY. MAN, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WELL FIRST I HAVE TO CALM DOWN. I NEED TO GATHER MYSELF AND GO BACK AND TALK TO BELLS. (grrrrrrrrrrrrr) I need to be the bigger person. [breath, Jacob, breath] I need to clam down, clam down. There we go. I wonder how far I got. I need to turn around and go back and talk to Bella. **

**Chapter 6 ½ -Bella Freaks**

**WHAT THE HELL! I'M GOING TO KILL EDWARD. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS ANYWAYS!!!! OH SHIT JAKE!**

"**Jake, this isn't what it looks like." I said laying my hand on his. ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. COME ON BELLA, YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT. **

"**BELLA I CAN'T DO THIS RIGHT NOW." Jake was shaking really bad. I had to calm him down. "I HAVE TO LEAVE." Jake just took off. As soon as he stepped out the front door I called after him.**

"**Jake, please come back. I need to explain. Please I wasn't kissing him back! I wasn't kissing him back!" Instantly I turned on Edward. **

"**WHAT WAS THAT?" I demanded.**

"**I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I just, I don't know." Edward sighed.**

"**Well, if you're sorry, I guess that makes it all better." I just glared at him. He shrugged. **

"**I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry. Something just came over me."**

"**Well, I need to find Jacob. I need to explain."**

"**Bella, I think you should probably give him a minute."**

"**Oh, are you actually thinking now, because you weren't when you kissed me." Edward just stared at me. Just then Alice came in; she looked from Edward to me. Right behind Alice was Leah. The must of got here at the same time. Leah just glared at Edward for like the longest time, finally Alice spoke. **

"**I can see that I'm too late. Oh Edward, why? Bella is finally happy. Don't spoil things. We just came back to protect her and Jacob. I knew you shouldn't have come, this is just too hard for you." Too hard for Edward what about me? Is Alice joking?**

"**Too hard for Edward, then why comeback at all, and did anybody think before you left. It's hard for me and it's really hard for Jake. "Jeez, Edward you kissed me in front of him."**

"**Bella, I just came to see if you were ok. Jake is really pissed but he didn't want to leave you like that, but you know he would never want to loose control with you." Leah interrupted. **

"**I'm fine, but I'm worried about Jake and upset at Edward for kissing me." I turned to Edward. "Did you even think how upset Jake would be when he saw you kissing me?"**

"**I didn't know he was coming." Edward replied.**

"**What, you can't read minds anymore?" I asked.**

"**I…."**

"**That's what I thought." I sighed. "I'm sick of being so angry and miserable towards you but you don't make it easy for me. I'm listening to all the things you've been telling me, and I want to believe them all, but I just can't trust you. I think the best thing for all of us is if you just help us, than leave for good." I looked at Edward. "I'm sorry."**

"**Bella, you never have to say those words to me. I deserve everything you have dished out at me. I'm really sorry I kissed you, I should have known better. If you really want me to leave when this is all over I will. Again I'm really sorry." Then he turned to Alice. "We need to leave Jake's coming, we need to let Bella and Jake have a moment." **


	7. JAKE & EDWARD'S CONFRONTATION

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 7-Jake and Edward's Confrontation **

**JPOV**

**Finally I'm home. I need to straighten things out with Bella. I walked in the door, man it really stunk. **

"**Jake, I'm so glad your home." Bella said as I walked in the door. **

"**Bella, we need to talk." **

"**I know." She said softly.**

"**What is going on? Were you kissing Edward back? Do you want to be with him?" I asked.**

"**No, I wasn't kissing him back, and no I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you. Edward lost control. It will not happen again! I won't let it!" Man I was really mad. Bella was mistreated. I should go over there and destroy Edward but what good would that do? Man this was so hard! He never should have come here!**

"**Bells, I don't know what to say. When I saw that kiss, I almost lost control. I can't loose control in front of you ever. But if anything is going on with you and Edward I need to know. I will not be the fool. It is better for me to know."**

"**Jake, there is nothing, I repeat nothing going on between me and Edward. I love you. There will never be anything between me and Edward; he gave that up when he left. There is only you, me, and this baby, and NOTHING else matters." She looked me square in the eye, and kissed me hard and passionately. It was the most heated kiss she ever gave me. She really wanted get her point across. The kiss with Edward didn't matter to her, I Jake mattered.**

"**Bells, I believe you, but I don't know if I can let him slide. He leaves you and after 6 years, then comes back, and on top of that he has the nerve to kiss you! I have to do something! This bloodsucker caused you so much grief! I need to at least go over there and talk to him, yell at him, rip his throat out, something. He came back here to protect us, BULLSHIT! He came here to cause trouble. Well he messed with the wrong wolf. Bella stay here!" She gave me one of her Bella looks. But I continued. **

"**Please, I have to do this for us. I guess don't worry. I at least won't kill him." **

**BPOV**

**Jake is so mad. Well I don't blame him. Edward should have never kissed me. I should just trust Jake and let him go over there. He said he wouldn't kill him. I don't know maybe Edward would really back off if Jake went to see him. Oh well I'll give it one hour then if Jake isn't back. I'll go over there. **

**JPOV**

**I got in the truck (yes we still have Bella's old monster of a truck) and drove to the Cullen house. I was pretty mad. I knew when I saw Edward that it was going to be intense. I drove up the driveway and got out of the truck. Edward was already waiting outside. Shit, I forgot he could read minds. Anyway even if he couldn't read mind, he could hear the truck and smell me. **

"**Jacob, I can't say that I'm surprised to see you. I thought sooner or later you and I would have this confrontation." Edward said; his voice completely lacking any emotion Nah you think, he must not only be an annoying bloodsucker but stupid too. Edward turned his head toward me. Shit, the mind reading thing. I'll have to be careful. **

"**I want you to stay away from Bella, stay out of our lives. We don't need you here. LEAVE!!!!" All I can picture is him and Bella kissing, I want to rip his throat out. **

"**You can try, and I'm not going anywhere. God help me I'm staying here until I know Bella is completely safe and happy." He said he stared at me for like 3 minutes and asked me. **

"**It bothers you, doesn't it? The kiss, it makes you nervous, like at any minute Bella will leave you for me. You have no idea what we had. You have no idea how it pains me to see her with a wolf, with my enemy. She is way too good for you! The only reason that I'm here at all is because of her. If killing you didn't bring her so much pain, you'd be dead already." Edward half-snared, half-growled as he continued. "I can't understand how you can bring her so much happiness." I lost it after that. I transformed and lunged myself at Edward. Who the fuck did he think he was! I came here to clear the air, possibly find a way to work together. Not any more, who would have thought he couldn't be the better man. Until know he always tries to come off polite. My thoughts were all chaotic and full of rage. Edward and I were locked it what seem like an epic battle between vampire and wolf (and no I'm not being dramatic) for what seemed like 20-30 minutes. When all at once there was a lot of activity. Sam was coming from my left trying to hold me back, and Alice and Jasper was coming from the right trying to get a hold of Edward. **

'**JAKE STOP' Sam thoughts screamed. 'THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE' I ignored Sam, and Edward and I continued to fight. A couple minutes later the rest of the pack came out of the trees. It took Sam, Paul, Quil, and Embry to pry me off Edward. They dragged me through the trees and back into the forest.**

'**This needs to stop. We have to try and work with these vampires. Yours and Bella's safety depends on it.' Sam**

'**BULLSHIT The pack can handle one vampire.' Me**

'**It isn't just one vampire anymore. I met Jasper and Alice in the woods. Alice had another vision. There is a whole coven coming. Sara put together a whole coven. I guess you really don't want to piss her off. We need to get it together. The rest of the Cullens will be here tomorrow, and we have a meeting with all of them. So I need you to calm down and behave!' Sam**

'**Behave, the things that bloodsucker was saying, how can I behave' Me**

'**You have too! Go home to your wife. We'll deal with this tomorrow.' Sam**

'**Dude, Jake just listen to Sam.' Quil**

'**It will be ok, you just need to calm down and gather yourself.' Embry **

'**Yeah, we will deal with the bloodsuckers tomorrow.' Paul**

'**FINE' Me. **

'**I left you some clothes on the seat, in the truck.' Sam**

**I transformed into my human self and got into the truck, put on my clothes, and drove home. Bella had dinner waiting for me, Sloppy Joes my favorite. She could tell I was in a bad mood. She didn't say much to me. She let me brood for a while. I think she new I would talk about it when I was ready. Hey a least I didn't kill him. **

**BPOV**

**Jake is really in a horrible mood. Man, I wonder if he did kill Edward. We ate dinner in silence. I being the good wife that I am, let Jake brood, although it was killing me. I really wanted to know what happened between them. After dinner Jake and I stood at the kitchen sink and did the dishes together. **

"**Can I ask what happened, or do you still want to brood? Cause if you do that's ok." I gave Jake a little shove.**

"**What did you ever see in that guy anyway? He is such a jerk." Jake snapped followed by more brooding. **

"**Did you guys get in a fight?" I asked Jake although I probably already knew the answer. **

"**Yeah we did. Bella from now on I want you to stay away from him. We have a meeting with all the bloodsuckers tomorrow and I'm going to ask Leah and Seth do stay with you." I gave him one of my Bella looks. **

"**Don't you trust me to be around Edward?" I asked.**

"**Bella, it isn't you I don't trust. Edward is not someone I want around you. Please I'm not trying to boss you around; I just think it will all go smoother if I know you and I didn't have to worry about Edward. I promise to tell you everything that happens in the meeting." Jake said. Something was still bothering him I could tell, it wasn't just about Edward.**

"**Jake, what else is there." I asked trying to get a read on him.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Oh, come on Jacob Black I know you, this isn't just about Edward something else is wrong."**

"**Well, it's something Sam said. He said that there wasn't just one vampire coming but a whole coven. I really don't want to work with the bloodsuckers, especially now, but I'm afraid we have to. I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU! Even if it means my life, no one is going to hurt you. I PROMISE!" **

**A whole coven, we will have to work with the Cullens. I don't want to be left home tomorrow but I can see that this is important to Jake, and he probably won't budge. **

"**Jake, don't worry I'll stay home tomorrow. I know working with the Cullens won't be easy, but if there is more than one vampire we will have to, because I refuse to loose you and if I have to use the Cullens to make sure you stay safe, I will!!!"**

**Jake and I were both in a bad mood the rest of the night. We tried to sit and the living room and watch TV but it wasn't working. We finally just decide to go to bed early. **


	8. THE MEETING

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 8- The Meeting**

**BPOV**

**We got up around 8:00, and I made breakfast. The meeting was set for 11:00 and Jake and I wanted a little time before the meeting. After breakfast we decide to take a walk together on our beach. After all that's been happening lately we needed to get in some much needed Jake and Bella time. **

"**How are you doing Jake? I asked concerned. I knew all of this was pretty hard for Jake.  
**

"**I'll be ok, when all this is over." Jake replied. I had to agree I knew exactly how he felt. Not only that, but all this stuff for me bought up a whole bunch of other stuff. **

"**Jake, can I ask you something? This has been in the back of my mind for awhile. I guess it came back with Edward coming back and all the feelings that resurfaced" **

"**Sure Bells, you can ask me anything."**

"**What would happen to us if you imprint on someone? What would happen to me, to your child?" I asked. Ok I know this is pretty heavy stuff to be asking especially now but I needed to know. I couldn't handle it if I lost Jake. It was really hard to handle thinking he could die. **

"**I won't imprint on someone, and even if I did it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't change anything. The way I feel about you, it is different than imprinting. The biggest difference is that I got to make the chose. To me that is stronger than imprinting. I was able to choose you and you were able to choose me. I don't know how it was for you and Edward, but I would be an idiot not to think that the two of you had something special, maybe you were even sole mates. If you weren't you wouldn't have been so upset when he left and he wouldn't have tried to kiss you. But sometimes we don't always get to be with the one we think. I would never give up what we have, because what we have is so special. One of the reason we have what we have is because we've known each other for so long. It wasn't just instantaneous it took time and work to develop this relationship." Jake said. I looked into Jake's eyes. I knew there was a reason why I loved him so much. He always knew what to say. He knew what I needed to hear to be reassured. I didn't reply with words. I took him in my arms and kissed him.**

**JPOV**

**Poor Bella she really is shaken up. I really wish that bloodsucker would have just stayed gone. I will be really glad when this is all over. This whole thing has been real tuff, but I think in the end it will bring Bella and me closer together. Man, I have been waiting a long time to say those things to her. I knew imprinting would come up sooner or later but I didn't think it would come up now. She must have a lot of things on her mind. Why can't things just be simple? Why can't it just be me and Bells, like how it is when we come out here. **

**After we pulled apart from our kiss we just sat there holding each other. Before we knew it, it was ten after eleven and I was late. Leah and Seth was here waiting to take Bella home. **

"**Sorry to interrupt guys but Jake if you don't get a move on, you'll be in trouble, you are already late." **

"**I know. I'm going. Bells, I'll see you at home." I said kissing her one more time before I took off. I took off at full speed because I knew I was already late and if I didn't get there soon I would catch it from Sam. I started to slow down as I approached the clearing where the meeting was to be held. When I got there everyone was waiting for me. **

"**I see you finally decide to show up." Rosalie snared. Did I mention I hate these bloodsuckers? **

"**Sorry lost track of time." **

"**Where's Bella?" Edward asked. **

"**Bella isn't coming. We both thought it would be better if she stayed at home. We need to stay focused on strategizing." **

"**Well why isn't she coming?"**

"**I told you we need to….." **

"**Yeah Yeah, stay focused blah blah blah. You were just too scared to bring her."**

"**Scared?" I said raising my voice. "Why would I be scared? Listen I didn't come here to talk about Bella, I came here to hear what Alice had to say, then try to strategize with you guys so we can come up with a way to kill these other vampires."**

"**Yep, scared. You're time with her is limited." I looked at Edward and I lost it again. I didn't even bother to transform and just lunged at Edward. **

"**JACOB STOP!" Sam yelled. **

"**I can't." I replied. "He provoked me."**

"**I don't care what he does; do let him get to you!" Sam said as he turned to Carlisle. "If things can't stay civilized, we'll have nothing to say to each other, I'll take my pack and leave. You're the ones that came here to help us and Edward has done nothing but cause Jake grief as soon as he got here. This needs to stop." Wow I had to smile, Sam sticking up for me felt really nice. **

"**Edward get it together son. It is difficult enough to try to get the pack to trust us and you're not helping. If you can't quit it, you'll have to go home." Carlisle said to Edward. Edward did not look happy. He looked pissed and guilty. I'm guessing Carlisle didn't raise his voice much at Edward. Edward just stared at me then finally backed off and let it go. **

"**Ok, now let's get down to it." Sam said.**

"**Alice tell everyone about you vision." Jasper said.**

"**Well, my vision changed yesterday. At first it was just Sara but now I'm seeing a coven of vampires, six to be exact, and they are similar to my family. I think she is trying to imitate us. I see her, I see a fairly new vampire a doctor like Carlisle I think only a woman, I see someone with similar abilities to mine & her mate, then finally I see an ordinary vampire and his mate. I see them coming here and searching for Bella. I see us fighting them and I think we win but I can't be sure because it gets blurry because of the pack. I also think Sara has more power to her abilities than we think." Everyone looked at Alice for a while like she was still talking then Sam spoke.**

"**So what do we do?" **

"**Alice, can you get any clues to when they are coming?" I asked.**

"**Well, that's the other thing that changed in my vision. Before I saw them coming a lot sooner but now I think we have more time. I now see the leaves on the trees changing. So probably some time in September." I heard a couple of people exhale. It was the middle of July at least we had some time. **

"**I think we should come up with some time where we can train. I want to show the pack a couple of moves." Jasper said. **

"**I think that would be a great idea, lets see today is Saturday, how about we do it on Tuesday?" Sam said.**

"**Tuesday would be fine." Jasper replied. "I think maybe we should try to get a idea of which ones we would be fighting." He turned to Alice. "You saw them. How do you think we should divide them up?" **

"**I think Carlisle, Edward, Rose, and Emmet can handle Sara and the doctor. The pack, Jasper and I can take care of the other four. This really shouldn't be a contest they are way out numbered."**

"**I don't want us to get too confident." Edward said. "If they have abilities similar to us, you can bet they will be prepared." **

**About fifteen minutes later the meeting ended. I transformed and headed home. Something didn't feel right as I got closer to home. I sensed Seth and Leah's thoughts something was definitely not right. I got home and something didn't look right. I tried to sense if anyone else was a wolf. Ah Quil and Embry I alerted them before I got up to the door. I got up to the door but it was wide open. Shit! What just happened? I went in the door. I saw Leah and Seth both had transformed and both were face down on the floor. There was also no sign of Bella, I ran through the house shouting her name but no Bella. Where was she? How could this happen? Alice said September didn't she? **


	9. WHERE'S BELLA

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 9- Where's Bella?**

**JPOV**

**It's been 45 minutes since I first got home and found Bella missing. Thankfully both Leah and Seth were unhurt. They were just knocked out. The whole pack was searching for Bella. The Cullens were searching for Bella, but so far nothing. It was really worrying me. I couldn't even pick up her scent. It's like she just vanished. I continued to search when I finally caught up with Sam. I wanted to talk to him in my human form so I phased **_{a little note from Lilli- I was trying really hard to remember this word. I like it so much better than transformed.}___**back and motioned him to. After we both put on some clothes. I asked Sam for an update. **

"**So Sam, tell me you have something, anything." **

"**I'm sorry Jake, but no one has anything, nobody is even picking up her scent. I stopped by and talked to the Cullens, they don't have anything. They can't find her scent either."**

"**Not even Edward." I asked.**

"**No, not even Edward." He replied. I slumped my shoulders. **

"**Sam, what am I going to do? Bella is my life! I have to find her. I won't rest until I do." Sam gave me a long look.**

"**Than neither will I. We'll use the pack. We'll use the vampires. If we have to you and I will search in every state, city, house, under every rock. We won't rest. She got to be somewhere."**

"**Sam, thank you. I might have expected that speech from Quil and Embry but its nice coming from you." **

"**Of course you are a big part of this pack. You are my second in command. Besides Bella has become a big part of us too. I'll do everything in my power to get her back." Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Sam, why do you think no one has been able to pick up her scent?" I asked.**

"**I have two theories. The first is that this Sara has more power than anyone realized. Maybe she can do more than just read minds maybe she can control them. If she is powerful she probably has a lot of tricks up her sleeve. She might even be able to send Alice false visions."**

"**And the other?" Sam looked at me. **

"**The other one is not good. If we can't get her scent maybe she is gone. Maybe she is (hesitation) dead." No I refused to believe that. Bella, my Bella is not dead. My baby is not dead. It can't be. No!**

"**No! She...is…not….DEAD! I started trembling. I need to phase.**

**I ran out of the house and into the forest. I phased and started searching again. Instantly Sam was at my side. **

'**Where should we start?' Sam.**

'**Anywhere. Maybe Seattle.' Me**

'**I'll let the pack now. Also, I'll let Seth stay behind and be the pack's representative to the Cullens. He needs to take it easy anyway.' Sam**

'**And Leah?' Me**

'**Are you kidding? Bella is her best friend. She has been out with the others the moment she regained consciousness and got off the floor. She blames herself you know.' Sam**

'**Well she shouldn't.' Me **

**The rest of the time we ran in silence, concentrating, trying to sense or smell anything. We went to Seattle, up to Canada, down to Oregon but nothing. We just kept running and running but still nothing. I was really worried. **

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've gotten a small case of writers block. I know where I want to go, but not how I want to get there. Oh well, it will go away soon. I also want to thank the people that have reviewed my story. It's nice to know that someone's been reading my story.


	10. CAPTIVITY

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 10- Captivity **

**BPOV**

**This is no fun no fun looking at the wall. Man I've been in this room forever. I woke up four hours ago, and since then I've just been sitting on this bed. Actually this isn't a bad room. It's nicely decorated and pretty comfortable. There just one thing though, oh yeah, I can't get out. The last thing I remember is being at home with Seth and Leah. They both heard something, and then instantly phased. Something moved so fast and knocked them both out cold. Then someone put a bag over my head and I think after a while I passed out, when I woke up, I woke up here. But where is here, and who took me? I suppose it was Sarah. I knew she was coming for me but I didn't actually think she'd succeed. I got the impression that from Alice's visions, that Jake was the one in trouble but I should have been more careful. I have this baby to think about. For the next two hours the thoughts just kept swirling in my head. Thoughts about the baby, Jake, Alice's vision and on and on. Pretty soon I started to think that whoever kidnapped me must have forgotten me. I was so bored, scared, hungry, and tired. (since I refused to sleep) I just sat there starring at the wall, wondering if anybody would come, and once they did. How much longing would I be alive?**

**3 hours after that**

**La La La La….. Wait is that a noise? Finally someone; the door opened and in walked one of the most beautiful person I've seen. Sara I guessed, not a person at all, a vampire. She was very tall 6 foot at least. She had long flowing blond hair. Her face was one of the most natural I've seen but also one of the prettiest. Just by the look of her. It was hard to believe that she was an evil vampire. She walked over to me and set a tray a food on the night stand.**

"**Eat human." She said.**

"**Who are you?" I asked. **

"**Do you really have to ask me that? Don't you already know?"**

"**I have a guess, but I want to know for sure."**

"**My name is Sara. Now eat. You must be hungry, when is the last time you've eaten?"**

"**Why should I eat it, you might of poisoned it."**

"**It isn't poisoned. Now please eat." I looked at the food. I was hungry and it did smelled so good. Then I looked at her. **

"**I promise it isn't poison. Eat." It took me a couple more minutes before I picked up the tray and started eating. The food was so warm and so good. It was a Spanish omelet with lots of salsa. Sara just sat there watching me eat. She just sat there staring at me until all the food was gone off my plate. She picked up the plate.**

"**Now, that's a good little human. I'll see you at lunch. Oh and try to get some rest. You look terrible." With that she walked out the door. Now that wasn't much help. She kidnaps me, but doesn't want me dead. Interesting, I wonder what she does want with me. Maybe I'll be able to get more out of her at lunch.**

**Lunchtime**

**She walked in, same as before and set a new tray a food on the night stand. This time it was spaghetti and meatballs. It smelled really good.**

"**What do you want with me?' I asked Sara. She just looked at me. **

"**Not yet, you'll find out soon enough. Just eat you lunch, then I'll take you to the bathroom, you can wash up. I took the liberty when I kidnapped you to get some of your things. I already put them in the bathroom.**

"**Why are you being so nice and hospitable? A little tip, this isn't how you kidnap someone."**

"**Don't get smart with me. If you don't want to eat, and you don't want to get cleaned up, then you can just rot in here, till you're needed." She walked over to the night stand and was about to pick up the tray.**

"**Wait, I'm sorry. I don't want to push my luck. I was just curious, as to why I'm not getting treated like dirt." She looked at me than set the tray back down. **

"**Fair enough but I can't tell you just yet. Eat. Then I'll take you to the bathroom." **

**JPOV**

**It's been days now since Bella was taken and I can't do anything but think about her. I can't eat, sleep, nothing. What happened to her? I can't help it I keep picturing her dead but she can't be dead. By now Sam and I did a general sweep of the northwestern part of the country but no sign of her. I called and checked in with Seth every hour to see if there is any news but there isn't. Everyone is looking. I hope we find her soon. Is that my phone?**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi, Jake it's Edward. I just wanted to know if there was any news on your front?"**

"**Why didn't you call Seth?"**

"**I did."**

"**And?"**

"**He said there wasn't."**

"**Well, then there isn't? Anything else?"**

"**Well, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you and Bella. I'm sorry for the kiss. I'm sorry for what's happened. I just wanted to tell you, that we'll find her. I also wanted to tell you that when this is all over we'll leave town again, for good this time. I know now that Bella can never be mine. I lost her to you when I left, and she made it perfectly clear that she can never be mine. I'm sorry." After his speech I was silent for a while trying to process everything he just said. I'm guess he probably could hear what I was thinking and was giving me the time that I needed. Finally I spoke.**

"**Thanks Edward." That's all I could mange to say.**

"**Don't worry Jacob we'll find her."**

"**I hope you're right."**

**BPOV**

**The days went by, and it was the same old routine. Sara came in my room three times a day, just make sure that I ate and was cared for. Just when I thought nothing was going to happen, something finally did on the eighth day. It started off like any other day. Sara came in at breakfast and lunch and I was fully expected her at dinner when there was a knock at the door. **

"**Sara since when do you knock. Hello, you don't have to knock it's not like it would matter if I didn't want you to come in."**

"**It's not Sara." The voice at the other end of the door said. I couldn't believe whose voice I was hearing. I couldn't believe it I was finally saved.**

"**The door's locked." I replied. "Sara's locked me in here. You can get me out can't you?"**

"**Of course." The door flew open.**

"**But you're not going anywhere." I just stared in shock. **

"**But aren't you here to rescue me?" The next word I didn't want to here. I could tell by the look on the person's face that no, I wasn't rescued. It all made sense now. I knew why I was fed three times a day, and not put in any harm. Sara didn't orchestrate anything after all. She was just doing as she was told. I guess I wasn't that surprised after all. After all that's happened I didn't really think that this person really had it in them.  
**


	11. OBSESSION

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 11-Obsession**

**BPOV **

"**Bella, Bella, Bella, Did you really think I could live with out you?"**

"**No, but I was hoping. Why are you doing this Edward? What do plan on doing with me? Do you really think you can get away with this?"**

"**Bella, hold on, too many questions at once, but I will try to answer them. I want us to get along after all; we're going to spend eternity together."**

"**You wish." **

"**Of course, but that's not the point. Now do you want an explanation, or are you so happy that you don't need one?"**

"**Happy is not the word I would use to describe how I feel right now, so yes explain."**

"**First of all, I'm doing this because I'm in madly in love with you. I have been since the first day we met. Secondly, I plan on changing you and us living happily ever after. Finally yes , I do think I can get away with it because for one I have Sara, and Sara is powerful, probably one of the most powerful vampire's I met. Besides I gave your Jacob a false apologize, so he'll never suspect. Plus I have read everyone's mind around me. They all completely blame Sara. I just have to keep up appearance a little while longer. Let's see by the looks of you 3 months." **

"**What do you mean?" I can't believe this is happening. I wish Jake was here to tear his head off. **

"**Despite what you may think right now. I'm not so terrible. I will allow your little baby to live. I even have a doctor here who will be taking care of you for the next three months. Then after you give birth to the little thing I'll have someone take the cub over and place it on your door step, then I'll turn you. Of course there will be a note attached to the basket. A note from you." Then Edward quoted me the note. **

"**Dear Jake, I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I don't love you anymore. Ever since Edward came back to town, I've been struggling, and ever since that kiss I realized that I'm still in love with him. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but I couldn't face you. I'm giving you your child. I can't stand to look at the poor thing. It's just too painful. I know you'll be a great father. Please don't come looking for me. I don't want to be found. I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to follow my heart. Love Bella." Oh I'm so going to rip his throat out myself! **

"**What is wrong with you? I don't love you. How could you come up with a note like that? It will destroy Jake. Besides what makes you think I'll ever give up my child?" Oh that is so not going to happen. **

"**You don't have a choice. Truth is I won't be able to look at the mutt's child. Also for your information Sara and Amber came up with the content of the note. I have my own coven now. Besides me there are six other vampires, and we're all vegetarians. Tomorrow I'll let you meet them. I might even let you out of this room, that is if you behave." I lost it then I ran and lounged myself at Edward. Now I know that was a completely stupid idea. What possibly can a pregnant woman do to a powerful vampire? But I didn't care; this bloodsucker was planning to take my whole life from me. THAT REALLY PISSED ME OFF!!!!!! I started ranting and raving like a lunatic.**

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO YOUR FAMILY, TO CARLISLE, TO ESME? I WON'T LET YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME. I WON'T LET YOU END MY LIFE. I WON'T LET YOU TALK ABOUT JAKE AND MY CHILD LIKE THAT. I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Edward grabbed my wrist. **

"**Bella, my love, stop this righ….." I spit in his face.**

"**I'M NOT YOUR LOVE. YOU'RE COMPLETELY CRAZY! LET GO OF ME." Edward let go.**

"**I can see that you're not taking this so well. Clare told me it would be too soon. She said that I should have waited; I guess I should have listened. Oh well. Bella cool down. I'll be back in a couple of days."**

"**WAIT!"**

"**Are you going to calm down? You ranting isn't exactly nice to see."**

"**Fine!"**

"**Bella breath you need to calm down. I can't talk to you when you're like this." I thought about calming down, but in the end I decided to ignore him.**

"**What makes you think that Jake won't find me?" I asked.**

"**Sara. She is blocking you. You're still in Forks. You're right under his nose and he doesn't even know it. Anyway he's not even in this state right now. He's probably up in Canada looking for you." **

"**Sara will drop her guard, and when she does Jake will find me. Alice will find me. Someone will find me." I couldn't tell if I was trying to convince him or myself. All I knew was that I had to come up with a way to make this easier for them. I had to help myself get out of this.**

"**Bella, don't waste your energy. There is nothing you will be able to do, especially against 7 vampires. You just have to face the facts, you're mine, not his. You've never been his. I'm sorry you wasted the last 5 ½ years of your life. But none of this will matter after I change you. He won't matter, she won't matter. Nothing will matter besides you and me."**

"**She?" **

"**Oops. Yeah your baby is a she. Amber told me, she even knows what you're planning to name her. Plus I can read her mind; it is very feminine, very sweet, and very pure. If she didn't miss Jake's voice so much I might actually like her. But even now before she's even born she misses Jake. I can't stand that." I patted my stomach. I got tears in my eyes. I was going to have a little girl, a little girl. **

"**I won't loose her you know." I said between sobs. "Leave Edward, I want to be alone."**

"**Bella…"**

"**Leave!" I looked him straight in the eyes. **

"**Your plan will never work. I don't love you anymore and I never will again. NOW LEAVE!!!"**

**Edward slowly backed out of the room. There was pain of rejection in his eyes. He must have thought this would go better. He probably still thinks that somehow I'll come around. But that is not going to happen, never even if his plan follows through. I could never be his Bella again. I can barely look at him anymore. I got to find a way out of this. What am I going to do? **


	12. JASPER'S IDEA

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading

**Chapter 12- Jasper's Idea**

**JPOV**

**It has been almost six weeks since Bella has disappeared and everyone is beginning to loose hope. Everyone has been literally looking all over the world. Sam and I have already searched the western cost of the United States. For the past week we have started with the southwest. We were currently searching Texas when I got the phone call from Seth. **

"**Hello."**

"**Hi, it's Seth."**

"**Hey Seth. What's up?"**

"**I just got a call from Alice and Jasper. They have been searching Mexico this past couple of weeks. Jasper really needs to talk to you. He said he thinks he has a way to search for Bella."**

"**Wow!"**

"**Anyway I told him you and Sam are in Texas. He and Alice want to meet you somewhere. Here is Jasper's cell phone number. 555-2424. He said you should call him so you can set up a meeting."**

"**Thanks Seth. I'll let you know what happens." **

**That was three days ago. Now Sam and I are sitting on a bench at the Sam Houston Park waiting for Alice and Jasper. I hope whatever Jasper has to say will help us find Bella.**

**Fifteen minutes later we see two figures approaching, Alice and Jasper finally. When they get to the bench they both look tense but in there eyes I see spark, hopefully a good one. Jasper spoke.**

"**Hello Jacob, Alice and I have some things to discuss with you. I'm glad Sam is here as well."**

"**Well, go ahead. Seth said you had an idea that might help us find Bella."**

"**Yes, idea sort of a theory. It involves my power."**

"**Well go ahead."  
**

"**Well I was thinking about all the ways we were trying to find Bella. We were trying to find by her scent, by just plan searching, by Alice's vision, pretty much anyway we can and nothing. So I'm thinking someone is obviously trying very hard to block her, probably the vampire Alice saw Sara. I was trying to come up with a way we could locate her when I thought about my power. I don't think my power can be blocked; it has nothing to do with the mind. In the past whenever Bella has come to visit us I was always able to distinguish her from my family. It's like when I'm trying to calm someone or get a read on their emotions they have a certain, I don't know how to describe it, emotional aura. To me everyone's is different but it's not just something I can physically see, I can feel it too. To give an example your aura is different than Sam's, your emotions are tied to you, who you are, I can feel the difference between you and Sam. It's hard to describe. I was thinking maybe I could try to sense Bella through her emotions. I haven't really focused and tried something like this before especially in this magnitude and across long distances but I guess it couldn't hurt. I just wanted to tell you about it before I told anyone else, see what you think." I was thinking maybe this could work, who knows I was desperate to try anything, and if you could see Jasper in that moment you could see how determined he was. He really wanted this to work.**

"**Sure, why not. Jasper that sounds good. Do you want to do it right now?"**

"**Well actually Alice thought we should go back to Forks and use that as a starting point."**

"**Alice, did you get a vision or something. Is that why you think Jasper should start there?" Sam asked.**

"**No not a vision just intuition." Alice replied. **

"**Well, I think it's a good idea. Sam and I are going to come back with you guys. Maybe we should call everyone else back to Forks in case this works. We want to be ready."**

"**Well, what if it doesn't work. I don't want to hinder the search." Jasper said.**

"**Plus, I have this feeling like no one should know but us four right now. I think first we should make sure it works before we call in the Calvary." Alice added.**

"**Fair enough, let's go." This had better work.**

**BPOV**

**All I do is eat, stair at the wall, eat, wash up, and eat some more. Occasionally Edward will visit me, to see if I'm any closer to approving this ludicrous thing he has done but of course I'm not. All and all I was pretty bored most of the time, scared out of my mind but bored. All of a sudden the door ripped open."**

"**Bella!!!!!!" Oh great it was Edward. **

"**Don't give me that look. I have something to say. Tomorrow you are going to meet my coven."**

"**I told you……"**

"**DO....NOT….INTRUPT….ME. I'm not in the mood."**

"**Tomorrow after breakfast you are going to wash up. I bought you a really nice maternity outfit. Then Sara will bring you downstairs. I want you to meet everyone. Then you are going to see Claire, to make sure you and the baby are healthy."**

"**Edward I told you, I refuse to see her."**

"**It doesn't matter; you are going to do these things."**

"**What if I refuse?"**

"**YOU…DON'T…HAVE…A…CHOICE! YOU…WILL…DO…WHAT…I…TELL…YOU… DO I MAKE MYSELF CLARE?" Oh he has the nerve.**

"**Yes but…"**

"**NO BUTTS!" He just narrowed his eyes at me.**

"**TOMORROW, NO EXCEPTIONS!" And he was gone. Great, now what? **


	13. EDWARD'S COVEN

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading

**Chapter 13- Edward's Coven**

**BPOV**

**I just ate breakfast and took a shower. Now I was headed down stairs lead by Sara. Edward said I would meet his coven today but I was not at all enthusiastic. If they were anything like Edward I know I wouldn't like them. I already met Sara, and believe me she is no picnic. But anyway here I am headed to meet his coven. After I walked down stairs, I spotted them besides Edward there were six other vampires. There were four girls and two boys. **

"**Bella, it is nice to see you." Yeah I bet it is. "I'd like you to meet my coven." I really hate it that Edward is formal, it makes him seem smug. I just looked at him and nodded. He continued. **

"**You already met Sara." Sara did a little wave. "Sara is a mind reader like me, but that's not all she can do. She can control minds to. She can influence your thinking as well. She can do a lot of things. She is one of the most powerful vampires I met, and the most skillful. She really knows how to put her power to use. Next Edward walked over to a small girl, she looked like a pixie. Actually come to think of it she looked a lot like Alice. The only difference was the color of her hair is was bright red. **

"**This is Amber, Amber is psychic. She gets visions like Alice, only she isn't so limited." To me she looked like an Alice clone.**

"**The vampire next to her is her mate Chris. Chris doesn't have any special ability but as you can see he is really strong." Ok an Emmett clone. Hey what is going on here? What is Edward trying to do? **

"**Next, this is Eric and his mate Violet. They are just ordinary vampires." Now who does Violet remind me of? Let's see blond hair, cute nose, long legs, could be Rose. This was getting a little psychotic. **

**Edward walked over to another girl. She was very pretty. She had long brown hair, and in her eyes there was gentleness. She reminded me of Esme.**

"**This is Claire. I turned her myself about four years ago. She was a pediatrician. She caught on to this whole vampire thing rather quickly, and the vegetarian diet was really easy for her." Claire smiled at me. It was a true smile. Maybe I could get her to help me.**

"**And who are you Carlisle?" I asked sarcastically. Edward half frowned, half glared at me.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Oh come on. Amber is like Alice. Chris is like Emmet. Violet is like Rose. Sara is like you. And Claire is like Esme. All you're missing is Jasper, and in the right light Eric could look like Jasper."**

"**You don't know what you're talking about. Don't be so rude, this is my family." I laughed crazily. **

"**You have a family. Why do you need another one?"**

"**I had one." **

"**No, you have one, and you are betraying them. You make me sick."**

"**You don't know anything. You don't know what is was like with out you. How they all were. They all tried to help me, but in the end they just pushed me away. You should have seen how they looked at me, like I was a ticking time bomb. They were all waiting for me to go off. **

"**Well, I think they were right. I think you took a trip to crazy town and you dragged these vampires with you." After that Edward got so mad. I don't know what he was expecting out of me but I wasn't going to give him anything.**

"**Claire, get rid of her. I can't stand to look at her right now." Then maybe I'm doing my job. Maybe if he can't stand me he'll want to take me back….**

"**Bella, you are no longer to eat in your room. From now on you'll eat with me." or maybe not**

"**But you don't eat."**

"**Then I'll watch you. Do you always have to be so damn smart?"**

**I looked him square in the eye and I glared at him.**

"**Yes." Edward stared at me for like ever. "Claire." Claire walked over to me.**

"**Let's go. Let's make sure your baby is ok. I think Edward got some ultrasound equipment. I can show you a picture of your little girl." She smiled at me.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, now let's go before you piss Edward off even more." Claire led me back up the stairs and to the other side of the house. She brought me to a little room. It looked like a doctor's office and sure enough there was the ultrasound equipment. She got me all situated before she spoke. **

"**I've never seen anyone who could push Edward's buttons like you can."**

"**Call it a gift."**

"**I'm sorry this is happening to you. I told Edward that he was crazy for doing this. I told him if you were anything like he described you, you would fight him all the way."**

"**And I intend to. I'm really just trying to buy Jacob some time." Why was I telling her this? She could tell Edward any of this at anytime.**

"**Hang in there, they'll find you." She smiled at me again. "Here we go. See that? That's the head, and that's the arm. See that tiny little thing that's her foot." I really wish Jacob was here. Our baby was so beautiful. Small tears ran down my face.**

"**How am I going to get out of here? Edward can't change me, he can't take away my child." **

"**Don't worry, I'm sure someone will find you."**

"**How? Sara is blocking me, and probably sending Alice false visions to throw them off. Besides even if someone came up with a plan Amber will see it. There is no hope."**

"**I'll help you. We'll come up with a way. Ok"**

"**Why do you want to help me?" **

"**Because before I was changed, I had a baby. Here name was also Isabella. I called her Izzy. After I was changed I was no longer permitted to see her." **

"**What happened to her?"**

"**Edward got her to my sister. She will turn four next Monday. I miss her so much."**

"**I'm sorry." **

"**Thanks. Listen Edward wants me to keep a close eye on you. He wants to make sure that the baby stays healthy. He wants you too see me at least twice a week. I'll promise you I'll do what ever I can for you." I gave her a week smile.**

"**Thanks, at least there is someone here I can trust."**

"**Do you want me to print you a picture of your little girl?"**

"**Absolutely."**


	14. AMBER'S VISION

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading

**Chapter 14- Amber's Vision **

**  
BPOV**

**I was sitting in my room, when Sara came to get me. **

"**Get up." Oh great it's Miss Congeniality. "We're having a family meeting. Edward wants you there."**

"**Oh joy."**

"**Just shut the mouth. Let's go."**

**The Family Meeting**

"**Amber had a vision. I want everyone to hear it."**

"**Edward I'm not so sure. You haven't even heard it. I think you should hear it first." Amber replied.**

"**Nonsense, we are a family."**

"**Maybe Bella shouldn't hear it." Chris said. **

"**No, everyone will hear it. Go ahead Amber."**

"**All right, they're coming."**

"**Who? How?" Sara asked. "They can't find us. I'm totally blocking our location." **

"**Jasper." Amber replied. **

"**What?" Edward looked like he was going to kill somebody.**

"**Jasper. He is going to track Bella by her emotions." Woo Hoo! Go Jasper. I'm saved. I was grinning from ear to ear. **

"**I knew someone would find me." I said. **

"**Wipe, that grin off you face. They are not going to get you back."**

"**So what do we do? How many are coming?" Chris asked. **

"**Well, I only see four coming; Jasper, Alice, Sam, and Jacob. Amber said. **

"**It should be easy then; seven against four." Chris said. **

"**No wait, five, Seth will be with them."**

"**Ok, so five against seven."**

"**Wait. Claire will turn on us and help them." Everyone turned to glare at Claire. Everyone except me, I turned and smiled at Claire. **

"**So, six against seven, we still have an advantage." Edward seriously looked like he was going to murder someone. **

"**We will, for a while."**

"**What do you mean?" Sara asked.**

"**They will warn more before they come, more will come."**

"**So then we run." Violet said.**

"**Yeah, we leave here and go somewhere far away." Eric said agreeing with Violet.**

"**That won't do us any good. When Jasper discovers he can track Bella. He won't stop until she is safe in Jacob's arms." Amber replied.**

"**So if we can't fight and we can't run, what do we do?" Eric asked. Everyone was quiet. Edward looked lost in thought.**

"**We kill Jasper." Edward said. I gasped.**

"**You can't." I said. "He's your brother."**

"**Not anymore. I have a new family. Besides if we kill Jasper they'll have no way to track you."**

"**I thought we couldn't win in a fight." Claire said.**

"**It won't be a fight. It will be an ambush. We'll get to them before they get to us. I'll send Sara, Chris, Eric, Violet, and Amber. You guys target Jasper. I could careless about anyone else. And if you happen to say kill Jacob or Sam, then that would be excellent. After all we wouldn't want to disappoint Alice; she did see Jacob's grave. Just leave Seth and Alice." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. **

"**If we are going to do something we better do it soon. We don't have much time." Amber warned.**

"**Sara, how long will it take to get everyone ready?" Edward asked.**

"**One maybe Two hours at the most." Sara replied. I had to do something. I couldn't let this happen. I just couldn't.**

"**Wait!" I said. "You can't do this." Edward looked at me.**

"**And what are you going to do about it?" Edward asked.**

"**I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt Jake."**

"**Anything?" I sighed.**

"**Yes anything." Edward stared at me, considering what I had just said.**

"**Doesn't matter if we don't kill Jasper and Jacob for that matter, they'll never stop looking. Sorry."**


	15. JASPER AND ALICE

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading

**Chapter 15- Jasper and Alice**

**JPOV**

**We finally got back to the Cullen's house. No one was home. Everybody was searching for Bella. We went into the living room.**

"**Jasper, do you need a rest, or can we do this now?" I asked.**

"**I'm fine. I should do it as soon as I can." Jasper replied. I looked over at Alice something wasn't right. Jasper looked over at Alice.**

"**Alice what is it?" Jasper asked. Alice didn't answer but the color drained from her face.**

"**Alice are you ok?" I asked. She didn't answer either one of us. She was just muttering.**

"**No, No, No. It can't be, NO!" She started sobbing. It broke my heart. What could have happened? Jasper went up to her and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Alice, baby, what is it?" Jasper asked.**

"**I…I had a vision. It…it was of your death; actually all three of you. It was in a graveyard again. This….this time it was me at the gravesite, well gravesites actually. I…I was holding a baby girl in my arms, your baby I think Jake. I was visiting Jake's, Sam's, and (sobs got louder) Jasper's grave. You were all buried next to each other."**

"**Did you see Bella at all?" I asked.**

"**No." Alice replied.**

"**How do you know that your vision was real? I thought Sara was messing with your head." Jasper asked.**

"**I think Sara or ever is blocking me or messing with me is only blocking Bella, herself, and whoever else is working with her. I think this vision is real. It felt so real." Tears welled up in her eyes again. **

"**We can't let that vision come true." Sam said as he turned to Alice. "We won't let that vision come true. We need everyone else here. I'll get the pack. Alice call the rest of your family. Jasper see if you can sense Bella. Jacob don't look so sad. Everything will be ok." Alice and Sam went to the other side of the room. I followed I didn't want to distract Jasper. Jasper closed his eyes. He was concentrating very hard. He was like that for about 30 minutes. Alice and Sam were finally off the phone.**

"**Did you talk to the pack?" I asked.**

"**Yep."**

"**And are they on their way."**

"**Yep, some should be here today, the rest tomorrow." Sam said.**

"**What about you Alice? Did you get in touch with the rest of your family?" I asked.**

"**Yep, all I have to do is call Edward. I told everyone I wanted to call him myself. I'll just do that right now."**

"**WAIT!" We all heard Jasper yell from across the room. Alice, Sam, and I all went across the room to Jasper. **

"**What is it Jasper? Did you find her?" I asked. I was really excited. Did he finally find Bella? Would Bella be in my arms by this time tomorrow? **

"**Yes, I found her. But there's more." Jasper had a hard look on his face. **

"**Where is she? What else could there be?" Sam asked. **

"**She's with Edward. She's in Forks. God, she never left Forks." Jasper was shaking his head.**

"**What do you mean she's with Edward? Did she run away with him?" Alice asked.**

"**No, I don't think so. That doesn't fit with the emotions that I'm picking up on her. And if you could feel the emotions I was picking up from Edward….." Jasper trailed off as he looked down at the floor. I can't believe that stupid bloodsucker was involved in this. I should've know! His apology sounded fake. **

"**Where??!! Jasper where??!!"**

"**Jake calm….." **

"**Don't tell me to calm down Sam. I want to know where Bella is so I can rip the head off that bloodsucker and bring Bella home." Sam didn't say anything he just looked at me. Jasper spoke. **

"**She's in the woods, in between Forks and La Push, near the meadow I think."**

"**Good, I'm gone."**

"**Jake wait! I think we need to wait for the rest of the pack." Sam was pleading with me. **

"**Sam's right. The more there are of us the easier it will be to get Bella back." Alice said trying to reason. I wasn't going to wait. I suppose now Jasper will tell me the same thing.**

"**I'll go with you." Jasper said surprising me. "But there is something you should know."**

"**What?  
**

"**There is going to be more than just Edward and Bella we find. Besides Bella and Edward I sense six other set of emotions. Six, what did Edward do?**

"**You see, we should wait." Sam said.**

"**But that doesn't matter to me. If you still want to go, Jacob I'm with you." Jasper said. **

"**This is crazy. We should wait." Alice said.**

"**No, he betrayed this family Alice. Can't you see that? Edward betrayed us. We can't wait. We don't know what Edward's got up his sleeve. Man I thought I knew him. I trusted him." Jasper was taking this really hard.**

"**He took Bella." I added. "I won't wait."**

"**What about my vision?" Alice asked.**

"**It doesn't matter. I'll trade my life for Bella's" I said.**

"**Yeah, it doesn't matter. I'm still with Jake. Bella needs to be safe. Edward needs to pay!" Jasper said. Alice sighed. Sam sighed.  
**

"**I'll call Seth." Sam said "At least we'll have five."**

"**You should also call the pack back and tell them where we'll be. I'll call my family, tell them where we'll be, and tell them about Edward and to avoid his phone calls." Alice said. Sam and Alice went to the other side of the room again.**

"**Thanks, for getting behind me." I said to Jasper.**

"**You're welcome. We have to do this. We have to get Bella back, we have to confront Edward." After that Jasper and I just stood there in silence; neither of us felt the need to talk. We were both lost in thought. After twenty minutes both Sam and Alice came back.**

"**Everything all set?" Jasper asked. Sam was the first to answer. **

"**Seth is on his way. The rest of the pack knows where to meet us. Leah and Paul were the closest. They should be here in a couple of hours."**

"**What about you?" I asked Alice.**

"**The family was heartbroken. Esme refused to believe it, she thinks that this is all a misunderstanding. Emmett and Rose were the closest; they'll be here in four hours." Alice replied. Jasper, Alice, Sam, and I just stood there waiting for Seth.**

"**So what's the plan?" Alice asked Jasper. **

"**Alice, as soon as we get there; find Bella, get her out of there. Then Jacob and I will take half and Seth and Sam will take the other half. Hopefully we can last till backup comes." **

"**That's it?"  
**

"**Yes Alice that's it." Jasper replied.**

"**Well ok then. What are we waiting for?" Seth said suddenly appearing.**

"**You, let's go." I replied. **

Again, I just wanted to thank all the people who review my story. The feedback is nice to hear. :-) 


	16. GETTING BELLA BACK

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!!!!!

**Chapter 16- Getting Bella Back**

**JPOV**

**Jasper, Alice, Seth, Sam, and I made our way through the forest towards the meadow. When we approached there was a giant house smack dab in the middle.**

"**I can't believe Edward built this here." Alice said. "He practically destroyed the beauty of the meadow."**

"**Alice, Edward is no longer the same Edward we know." Jasper said sadly.**

"**I bet they are waiting for us." Seth said.**

"**They are probably totally prepared." Sam added. I looked at Alice.**

"**No matter what happens, just get Bella out of there."**

**BPOV**

**Edward entered my room frantically. He had Chris at his side. Claire and I were playing cards on the bed.**

"**Bella, you're coming with Chris and I, let's go!"**

"**They're here. Aren't they?" I asked. **

"**Be quiet. Let's go."**

"**She is not going anywhere." Claire said springing from the bed and getting into a crouch in front of me. **

"**Claire, don't! I don't want to have to hurt you." Then he looked at me. "Now there isn't much time." I just sat there frozen. I couldn't leave this place. I had to keep myself here somehow.**

"**No, I'm not going anywhere. Edward this has to stop. JAAAAAAKE! JAASSSSPER! AAAAAALICE! HELP I'M IN HERE! HELP!!!!!!! HEEEE….." Suddenly everything went black.**

**JPOV**

"**Jasper, did you here that?" Alice asked.**

"**Bella." Jasper replied. Seth, Sam, and I were in our wolf form. We all tensed up. **

"**This way." Jasper said. "Let's go."**

"**No so fast!" Someone said. We all turned to see a tall blonde beautifully vampire starring us down.**

"**You will not step foot in that house." A little red head said. She looked like Alice with red hair, interesting. There beside her were two blondes females, and one male. Only four, we had five. I looked at Jasper he nodded back. I turned to Sam. **

'**Sam, Jasper and I will take the red head and the blonde that talked. You and Seth take the male and the other blonde. Kinda looks like Rose don't you think?' I thought, communicating to Sam and Seth. Sam and Seth both nodded at the same time.**

"**What are you mongrels doing over there?" the male asked. All three of us growled. The bloodsuckers starting laughing. **

"**Oh scary." The first blonde said.**

"**We don't want to hurt you." Alice said. Poor sweet naïve Alice wants to keep peace. She continued. "All we want is Bella. Just give her to us, and there doesn't have to be a fight." The little red head just stared at her. **

"**So you're Alice. I've always wanted to meet you. You know Edward thinks the world of you. You and whoever Seth are the only ones to remain alive." **

"**Who are you? You know you look a lot like me."**

"**I'm Amber. Let's just say. I'm an upgrade of you. Let's just say when we fight you and I will be evenly matched." Jasper snarled. **

"**You stay away from her." Jasper said. **

"**You know, Edward really wants you dead." Amber replied. **

"**Oh enough talk. Let's get this over with. The first blonde lounged at Jasper.**

**BPOV**

**I woke up and I was groggy. It felt like someone hit me over the head with a baseball bat. I'm guessing that Edward knocked me out but when I woke up Edward was no where to be found. I was in a car with Chris. Shit! What happened to Claire? I hope she is ok.**

"**Go Back!" I demanded.**

"**Oh great, you finally up. Sorry princess, no can do. I'm not permitted to turn this car around under any circumstances. We are already almost three hours away from Forks."**

"**SCREW YOU!"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**YOU HEARD ME! SCREW YOU! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW FAR WE ARE FROM FORKS. TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" I was pissed, scared, and feeling really pregnant.**

"**Settle down princess…"**

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!"**

"**Listen, no amount of shouting is going to make me turn around. So you better just settle down. If you are good we'll stop somewhere and I'll get you some snacks. The next gas station maybe." **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile…..**

"**Rose, we should stop and get gas, we're running low." Emmett said. **

"**We can't stop we just started. Let's just ditch the car and run."**

"**No, we shouldn't let's just pull into the next gas station and we'll be quick, come on I'll even buy you a souvenir."**

"**No, I don't want to stop. It'll take too long."**

"**Rose we're vampires, how long could it take?" **

**__________________________________________________________________**

"**I have to go to the bathroom. I'm pregnant." I said.**

"**Why should I let you, you'll just try to run." I just rolled my eyes.**

"**Sure I want to run, but it won't due me any good. You're a big strong vampire remember and I'm a very pregnant woman." And of course it wouldn't do me any good. My only hope remained Jasper. He would have to track me again.**

"**You do have a point. Fine! I have to finish pumping gas. I'll meet you inside, and I swear if you try to run you'll regret it." **

**I got out of the car and walked into the gas station. I asked the cashier where the bathroom was. He said it was in the back. I was making my way to the back when I spotted her. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. It looked liked Rose. You know what they say everyone has a twin out there. But wait is she looking at me? She looks stunned. Instantly she was no longer across the room but by my side.**

"**Bella? Is that you? What are you doing here? Alice said Edward kidnapped you. They were expecting some huge fight." It really is Rose! I threw my arms around her neck. **

"**Rose, it's really you. Are you here alone, where's Emmett? You guys have to get me out of here. There is another vampire with me. He is as big as Emmett. You can't let him take me, promise me Rose."**

"**Bella, don't worry. You are leaving with me and Emmett." She held out her hand. Let's go. Emmett is outside pumping gas. He used his credit card. I wasn't even going to come in, but Emmett gave me some cash and insisted I pick out a souvenir. Thank god I did. Let's just get to the car." I didn't even make it to the bathroom but I didn't care I was saved I had Rose and Emmett. I was saved. We walked out of the gas station and toward the car. We were almost there when Chris spotted us. Then Emmett spotted us. They both took off but Emmett was just a little bit faster he got to us first and crouched down in front of us. Chris looked shocked. Emmett stared at Chris. He looked at me holding on to Rose's hand and looked back at Chris. He knew something wasn't right.**

"**Rose, get Bella out of here! Run! I'll take care of this clown."**

"**Emmet be careful, Chris is the muscle in Edward's coven." Did Emmett actually grin? This is not funny. Well that's Emmett for you.**

"**Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Emmett said. **

"**Bella, get on my back." Rose said. "We're getting out of here." I climbed on her back while Chris just watched helplessly. He was not going to get past Emmett. Rose looked at Emmett and hesitated. I understood. I knew how hard it was for her to leave Emmett like this. She wanted to fight alongside him, not run away with me on her back. I didn't blame her.**

"**Rose, go. I'll be ok. This guy doesn't stand a chance. I promise I'll find you and Bella. Go Rose! I love you! Go!" He said all this never keeping his eyes off Chris. Rose looked at him one more time, and a single tear rolled down her cheek but she hoisted me up on her back, and took of at vampire speed. She was so fast I didn't even get to take one more look at Emmett to see if the fight had started. **

A little note, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you like it.  


	17. FINALLY

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!!!!!

**Chapter 17- Finally**

**JPOV**

**I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Where was Jasper? I was still in my wolf form so I called for Sam.**

'**Sam, Sam, SAAAAAAAM, Seth, Seth, anyone?'**

'**Here.' It was Sam. 'I'm Here.' I got up slowly, and made my way towards Sam. **

'**You ok?'**

'**Yeah, Violet and Eric almost killed me. Luckily they just knocked me out.'**

'**Where's Seth? I can't hear his thoughts.' **

'**He was fighting them with me.' Sam thought as he got up. 'He was right here.' Sam and I looked around. We didn't have to look long. My heart sank. Seth had phased back, and was slumped by the tree. Both Sam and I went over to him. I shook him. He didn't respond. I shook him again, nothing. **

'**Check his pulse.' I quickly checked his pulse, there wasn't one. **

'**NO, this can't be happening.'**

'**Check again.' Sam thought frantically. I checked again, nothing. What had those bloodsuckers done? Not Seth, not sweet innocent Seth. He wasn't even 21.**

'**We have to get him to a hospital.' Sam put his huge paw on my wolf shoulder.**

'**It's too late. He's gone.'**

'**NOOOOO!! It's not too late! It can't be too late!' I thought hanging my head. Sam was lost in his own thoughts. He like me was blaming himself. He was thinking he should've protected him. I should have come alone, not involve my pack. We lost Seth. We should have just let him stay home. Why did we call him? Where was Eric and Violet? Where was Jasper? How did this happen? :-( **

**BPOV**

**It seemed like Rose and I ran forever. We were almost to Chicago now. Rose finally stopped, and we checked into a hotel 45 minutes northwest of Chicago. We got up to the room, and Rose ordered me a pizza.**

"**Bella, after you're done, we'll go and get you some clothes. I think I saw a Kohls not too far from here." Rose said. Shopping with Rose, let will be different. **

"**Did you check your phone? Did Emmett call?" I asked but as I looked at her face, I knew the answer. **

"**No, and I tried to call Alice. So everyone will know your safe but there was no answer. I did get a hold of Esme and Carlisle. They are still a little ways from Forks. They wanted to come here, make sure you were protected, but I insisted they go home. If what Alice said was true, anything could have happened. I was thinking of Jake, my Jake. I hope he was alright. The pizza came and I ate it. We went to Kohls and bought some clothes. We didn't want to go back to Forks unless we knew it was safe. How long that would be I didn't know. Rose was really worried about Emmett, and I tried to stay up with her, but I finally drifted off to sleep at 1am. At 4am I woke up and saw Rose on the phone. She was openly crying. Oh no, Emmett. I went over to her. She saw my face and put down the phone.**

"**It's Emmett. He's alive, banged up but alive. Chris is dead. Emmett said he barely broke a sweat. He is coming here. He'll be here some time in the morning." They were tears of joy. Emmett was alright. I threw my arms around Rose again.**

"**That's great!" I said. "I'll let you talk to him. I'm going back to bed." I was happy Emmett was ok. I was just hoping Jake would be too.**

**JPOV**

**I knew I should go in the house to see if Bella was still there, to see if anyone else was in the house, but I couldn't seem to move. It seemed like Sam and I were glued to the ground. Neither one of us wanted to leave Seth.**

'**We should go check the house.' Sam thought.**

'**But who will stay with Seth? We can't just leave his body.' I thought back. **

'**I will.' A small sad thought popped into my head. It wasn't Sam. I turned around, Leah and Paul came into view. **

'**This is my fault.' Leah**

'**How do you figure?' Me **

'**If I was quicker, I would have got here in time to help Seth and Sam.' Leah**

'**You can't think like that. I was with you. We couldn't have gone any faster.' Paul**

'**Please, don't think that. It wasn't your fault.' Sam**

'**All of you should stop thinking like that. The bloodsuckers are the ones that killed them. It's their fault.' Paul**

'**When this is over. I'll track them down myself and get revenge for my brother. Until then Jake, Sam, Paul go check the house. I need to stay with my brother.' Leah **

**No one wanted to argue with Leah. **

'**OK' Sam, Paul, and Me**

**BPOV**

**Here I was in a room by myself. Rose and Emmett had gotten another room, (the one adjoining to this one) and were now enjoying their reunion. I on the other hand was miserable. All I could do was think of Jake. I didn't care if it wasn't safe. I wanted to go back home to see if Jake was ok. I missed him so much. I just sat there and sat there.**

**JPOV**

**Sam, Paul, and I approached the house cautiously. We went inside. We strained our ears to see if we could hear anything. It sounded like a fight was breaking out on the second floor.**

"**Give it up. Bella's not here. Chris took her away from here. They're half way across the country by now." Edward said.**

"**Then I'll keep tracking her. I won't stop until Jake gets her back." Jasper replied.**

"**Edward, why did you do this?" Alice asked sadly. "I thought I knew you." **

"**Don't be so naïve Alice. You didn't know me as well as you thought. Do you have any idea how much pain I was in all these years without Bella?" Edward replied.**

"**You chose to leave her." Alice said quietly. "You chose to. I've never understood why. We could have gotten past what happened."**

"**I couldn't. I couldn't let anyone hurt Bella, not even you Jasper. If it wasn't for you Bella and I would probably be married by now, and she would be happy with me, and not a mutt like Jacob." There was silence for the longest time and then Jasper spoke.**

"**Don't you think, I think about that all the time? I blame myself, if I just kept my cravings under control, none of this would have happened. You and Bella would still be together. You wouldn't have betrayed us and turned into a physco. It's entirely my fault that you were in so much pain. It was that pain drove you to do this. This last couple of days I discovered something though."**

"**What is that? I'm just dying to know." Edward snarled.**

"**I think that Jake is way better for Bella then you could ever be. He loves her so much. Plus he is the opposite of you. He is so warm and caring, while you so dark and broody. I'm sorry you are in so much pain, and I'll always blame myself for that. But Edward you did the right thing. Bella is happy with Jake. That was the only thing that used to matter to you, Bella's happiness. Jeeze that is why you left. You wanted Bella to forget about you and live a normal life."**

"**Yeah, and look what she got herself into. A pack of supernatural wolves. I wanted her to find someone normal."**

"**Well, I guess Bella wasn't meant for someone normal after all. You need to stop this. You're hurting a lot of people. We get it, you're hurting but don't drag everyone down with you." I heard Edward sigh. **

"**It's too bad." Edward said. **"**It's too bad that I'm going to have to kill you."**

"**Haven't you heard anything he said?" A voice I didn't recognize said. **

"**Claire, stay out of this." Edward replied. **

"**I can't. I see what this is doing to you. Let's just leave. Come with me and Amber. We can leave this place behind. I know neither of us is Bella, and we could never be. But you have to know that you'll never have Bella the way you want her, but that doesn't mean you have to spend eternity alone. Call Chris, have him bring Bella back."**

"**He can't. Bella's not with Chris." Amber said.**

"**What do you mean Amber?" There was silence again. "AMBER."**

"**He's dead. Emmett killed him. Rose and Emmett have Bella. There in Illinois by Chicago. I'm going to hunt down and kill Emmett, for killing my Chris." I heard Jasper and Alice sigh in relief. Bella was safe. She was with Emmett and Rose. I was very happy. My Bella was safe. I owed Rose and Emmett more than I knew, and Jasper too for that matter, and Alice. Jeeze looks like I was becoming friends with bloodsuckers. **

"**I'm so sorry Amber." Claire said. Then she spoke again. "See Edward, Amber and I needed you. You could spend an eternity with us. We're not Bella but we care about you. I hate to see you like this. I want to see the other side of you. Since you changed me I've only see this obsessive side to you, always scheming and plotting with Sara. By the way where is Sara? Where is Eric and Violet?"**

"**Sara is dead." Jasper said. "I was fighting Amber." Amber snarled. Jasper continued. "Despite her power, I was winning. Amber fled. I went over to help Jake. He was fighting Sara. Sara almost killed him. She hit him really hard over the head but I took Sara by surprise. She was concentrating so hard on Jake she didn't even know I was there. I ripped her head off, and tore her to pieces. I thought you'd have notice the purple smoke. Jeeze I was so concerned about Alice and Bella that I just left him there. I hope he is ok. I don't even know what happened to Sam and Seth all I thought about was getting in the house. I didn't want to kill anybody but I had no choice."**

"**Oh, I really have to kill you know." We heard a lot of noise erupt then. There was a lot of growls and snarls. Sam, Paul and I raced up the stairs. When we got there, Edward was fighting Jasper. Amber was fighting Alice. Claire was in the corner of the room watching all this. She didn't want to fight. Paul ripped Amber off Alice and pinned her arms back. Sam and I got to Edward and ripped him and Jasper apart. It wasn't that easy though Edward kept charging the three of us.**

"**Edward stop! It's three against one, you don't stand a chance. Edward please." Alice said. **

"**Listen to her. You're going to get yourself killed." Claire said. Edward finally stopped. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to make sure he couldn't get to Bella again. I wanted so bad to kill Edward. Edward finally stopped but I charged him again. Sam pried me off Edward. Sam and Jasper stood in between Edward and me. I just growled. He needed to die. **

"**Jake, it's not worth it." Alice said. I just shook my head, and tried to get away form Sam. Edward laughed. **

"**Bring it on mutt. You've had this coming for a long time." I got away from Sam and charged Edward. He fell flat on his ass. I got up and grinned. **

"**ENOUGH!" Amber said. "If you keep this up, you are both going to die."**

"**Yeah, I see that too. I'm finally not being blocked anymore. I guess that is because Sara is dead." Edward charged Jasper. I charged Edward. It went on like this for at least 45 minutes. The girls and Sam could do nothing. We were determined to fight. Two against one but because of Edwards's mind reading abilities it was almost even. I don't know why but the fighting finally stopped.**

"**LEAVE!" Jasper said to Edward. "You'll never be apart of the Cullen family again. I don't want you to be here when Carlisle and Esme get home. It will hurt them to see you like this. I don't want to kill you, but if you push me. I will." **

"**EDWARD LEAVE. NEVER COME BACK. STAY AWAY FROM BELLA." I said. "If this goes on much longer you'll be the one who ends up dead." Alice had tears in her eyes when she said.**

"**Take the rest of your new family and leave. You're not welcome here anymore. Before long everyone else will be back and you'll really be out numbered. Just leave." She was crying, snarling, growling all at once. I've never seen anything like it. You could see all her pain. She didn't want it to end this way but she had no choice. It couldn't end any better. Edward looked from Jasper to Alice to me. He did this several times. **

"**I guess I have no choice. I'm not that stupid. I can spot a loosing fight when I see one but that doesn't mean I won't be back. I'll regroup. You can bet I'll be back. Jasper, you and Emmett will have to pay for killing members of my family. I'll be back one day. You can bet on it. Amber, Claire, let's go." And those were Edwards's last words. He took Amber and Claire and they were gone. Finally it was over. Finally.**


	18. REUNION

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!!!!!

**Chapter 18- Reunion**

**BPOV**

**It's been three days since Rose and Emmett found me. Today I was on my way back home. I was finally going to see everyone again. I was so excited to see Jake again. I really missed him. Rose, Emmett, and I got into Emmett's car and Emmett drove the rest of the way home. We were going to meet everyone at the Cullen house. Esme wanted to make a huge dinner for everyone. We pulled in the driveway and went into the house. When I saw Jake I ran to him, through, my arms around him and gave him a big kiss. There were tears in my eyes.**

"**Look at you." Jake said. "You're as big as a house. You were gone too long. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."**

"**Look at you." I said. "When's the last time you had a hair cut? I was gone too long, and I'm not ever ever letting you out of my sight." We just stood there for the longest time, holding, hugging, and kissing each other. Everyone else was standing back and letting us have our space. Jasper looked over come with emotions. Everyone's emotions were at an all time high. After a little while I hugged and thanked everyone else. I got to Jasper and Alice first. **

"**Thanks you guys for everything you did." I said giving them each a hug. Jasper smiled. Alice threw her arms around me. **

"**Bella, Bella, Look at you, you look so beautiful. It has been way too long. I missed you a lot." Alice said. Alice was so great! I had forgotten how bubbly she really was. **

"**I've missed you too Alice. It's good to see the rest of your family. I can't thank Rose and Emmett enough for coming to my rescue."**

"**I'm sorry, Edward turned into such a pyshco." Emmett said.**

"**It's not your fault. Thanks for saving me from Chris. And Rose you don't know how happy I was when I saw you in that gas station." Rose gave a little chuckle. **

"**Well, there is a first time for everything."**

"**We're just so happy Edward didn't hurt you dear. I don't know what he was thinking." Esme said.**

"**I should have seen just how obsessed and saddened he really was. I thought I knew him. I wish I had gotten a chance to speak with him." Carlisle said. **

"**Believe me Carlisle, you wouldn't have wanted to see him like that. He wasn't Edward." Jasper said softly. I let them continue with their conversation. I gave each member of the pack a hug. I noticed that there was something wrong, they didn't look as happy. I noticed that Seth was missing, and then when I got to Leah I could tell something was definitely wrong. I gave her a long hug. **

"**Oh Leah, what happened? Where's Seth?"**

"**He's dead." Mike answered for her. **

"**How?" I asked.**

"**Eric and Violet." It was Sam this time.**

"**What are we going to do about it?" I asked. **

"**Hunt them down." Leah said. Mike looked at her.**

"**After the funeral and I am coming with you. You're not doing this alone."**

"**She will not be alone." Sam said. "Paul and Jared will be going with her. It's way too dangerous for you to go. Stay here. Don't give her someone else to worry about."**

"**When is the funeral?" I asked.**

"**In two days. Jake has all the details. Let's not talk about this anymore, today is about your return. It's supposed to be a happy time." Sam said. A little while latter, Rose and Esme resurfaced from the kitchen.**

"**Food is already. We need some help bringing it to the table." Esme said. **

**There were a couple of huge tables set up in the middle of the living room. Alice of course set everything up. She decorated everything very nice, you had the feeling you were outside on a bright sunny day, only it was really the Cullen living room. Everything was really nice. I was glad to be home. **

**JPOV**

**I was happy to finally have Bella home. She looked good. She of course was very pregnant. I don't remember her being that big. Has it really almost been two months since she was taken? She looks so beautiful, and she has that glow. I love her so much. It's really nice that all of us could be together, even the Cullens. I figured I shouldn't call them bloodsuckers anymore. They did so much for Bella. The mood is a little somber. The pack misses Seth so much. He was such a special guy. Leah is so torn up. Sam is so torn up. I just wish the pack didn't have to go through this. **

"**Hey, you are you ok? You haven't even touched any of your food yet? Bella asked me squeezing my hand.**

"**Just thinking about Seth." I replied. She gave me a sideways hug.**

"**I love you." Was all she said but it comforted me a lot. I was so glad she was back where she belonged. I was thankful that nothing happened. It was just really nice to be altogether. **


	19. MIA

Disclaimer: I have now or never owned the characters in Twilight.

Happy Reading!!!!!

**Chapter 19- Mia**

**BPOV**

**This whole month went by in a blur. Seth's funeral was a couple of days after the reunion. It was nice but really sad. Sam, Jake, Mike, and my dad talked. They had really great things to say about Seth. Sam gave a huge speech. It was really nice. After that it took a while for the pack to adjust without Seth. Seth was the first one they had ever lost. Just when they were adjusting Leah, Paul, and Jared left in search for Eric and Violet. Leah was bent on getting revenge for her brother. I didn't blame her one bit but I was really worried about her. The Cullens stuck around. They wanted to be here in case the pack needed them. The pack was really short on members. Also I wanted Carlisle to deliver the baby. **

**Jake and I took it easy for the month waiting for our little girl to be born. We spent a lot of time at our beach. Jake did everything for me. He was such a worry wart. All I did for the past month was rest. He cleaned, and he cooked. The Cullens, him, Quil, and Embry took turns running perimeters around our house. Jake was not taking any chances. Alice and Jasper spent a lot of time at our house. Alice was there to keep me company and Jasper kept Jake company. He also kept him from freaking out every two seconds. Jake and I have gotten really close to Jasper and Alice. **

**About two weeks ago Alice threw me a baby shower. It wasn't like any baby shower I've been too. It was so extravagant. Alice really out did herself. She bought so many little baby clothes. Rose bought me a baby book it was so great. Esme designed and put together a nursery for the baby. The best gift the baby got though came from her daddy. It was a homemade cradle. It was so lovely. When Jake gave it to me, I cried. I loved it so much; the baby will love it so much. Today is one day after my due date. I want my little girl to come. When will she come? Jake and I ate dinner and went to bed. At 3am there was a knock at the front door. I nudged Jake.**

"**Honey, get the door." I mumbled. Jake got up and threw on some clothes. Yes he just sleeps in boxers. He went down stairs and answered the door.**

**JPOV**

**Who would be coming here at this time of night? I went down stairs and answered the door. **

"**Carlisle, Alice, Jasper? What are you doing here?" Carlisle had something in his hands, his bag maybe? **

"**I had a vision. Bella will have the baby in about……"**

"**JAAAAAKKKKKEEEE" It was Bella. I ran up the stairs followed by Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. I was so nervous. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down. **

"**Bella, are you ok?"**

"**Jake, my water broke. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, what are you doing here?"**

"**Bella isn't it obvious. I had a vision. Carlisle is here to delivery the baby. I'm here to help and keep you company. Jasper is here to keep you and Jake calm. Don't worry everything will go smoothly, and oh yeah on the name thing Jake wins." Jake grinned. **

"**Looks like were calling our daughter Amelia Marie Black, Mia for short." 4 long hours later our daughter was born. I got to cut the cord. Bella held our little girl and tears rolled down her cheeks.**

"**Mia Black you are the prettiest girl ever." Bella said as she smiled loving at our daughter. She held her for a while, than asked me if I wanted to hold her. Was she kidding of course I wanted to hold our perfect little daughter. She put her in my arms. Mia was so tiny. She had perfect tiny little hands and feet. She was so soft. At that moment I was really happy. I had my two girls, and I was loving life. If Bella and I had a bunch of Mias I would be the happiest man alive. I was a father, me Jacob Black a father. I was so happy. **

**BPOV**

**The delivery wasn't as hard or painful as I thought it would be, or maybe it was the end resulted that made it not matter. Mia was so cute. She looked exactly like a Mia. Jake did a good job of naming her. In this moment I am so glad that I am a mother. I will always love Mia. If I had a bunch more children with Jake it would make me that happiest woman on earth; even happier than I am know. (if that's possible) Thinking about all of the things that Jake and I have been through, it are moments like this one that makes everything worth while. **

**THE END**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE & SEQUEL

**Author's Note/ Sequel**

**Thank you so much for reviewing this story! I hope you liked it. I wanted to end it here because I didn't want to drag it out too long. I do have a sequel planned. It will be about Mia, Bella and Jake's daughter. Here is a little preview.**

**The Mia and Edward Story **

**MPOV**

**I was running in the perimeter of the forest, when I smelled a scent that alarmed me. I sent a warning to my second in command and my current boyfriend Jacob Uley. Like that would do me any good he was on the other side of the forest. In case you were wondering, yes Jacob was named after my dad. My dad and Uncle Sam made a deal, they would each name their first son after each other. My dad got the better deal since Sam's first child was a boy, and well I have 9 sisters. Poor dad he loved all his daughters but he really wanted a son. Any way I kept running to track the scent, but the scent kept moving. I identified the scent to be that of a vampire, my first vampire since I became leader of the pack. I was only the second girl (the first being my godmother Leah) to become a wolf. Yes I Mia Black was the Alpha. Anyway when the scent finally stopped I stopped too. I looked around but didn't see anything. The scent was so strong the vampire must be hiding. I had to use my instincts. I stood still for 10 minutes listening very carefully for anything I could. Finally rustling of trees, I stood even stiller. I turned around really slowly and came face to face with the vampire.**


End file.
